Velha Infância
by Akane Kyo
Summary: Na ilha de Andrômeda vive uma amazona cujo o rosto já foi visto... Presente de amigo secreto, para alguém dos KURUTA E SOROVAR! Agradecimentos a imoto Carol por betar a fanfic!


**QUE RUFEM OS TAMBORES... A MINHA AMIGA SECRETA DA CONFRATERNIZAÇÃO DOS KURUTA E DOROVAR É...**

**AQUELA QUE TAMBÉM NOS CHAMA DE FILHOS...**

**AQUELA QUE CURA NOSSAS DOENÇAS...**

**QUE NOS CEDEU O SOBRENOME SOROVAR... **

**A MINHA QUERIDÍSSIMA MÃE MAIA SOROVAR!**

**Trago a você de todo coração**

**Minha primeira fanfic de cdz, que emoção...(ui rimou)**

**Velha Infância**

_**Por: Akane Kyo**_

Parece um sonho que logo após a guerra contra o louco deus Hades e contra Artemis tudo tenha voltando ao normal, as vezes parece mentira que a Terra esteja quase em paz. Hyoga já voltara para a Sibéria, dizendo "do cvidanija"(1) para todos nós, Shiryu fora para os cindo picos antigos junto com Shunrei. Ikki, bem este se fora para as suas viajens. Seiya voltara para sua casinha a beira mar. E eu... continuava aqui. Nessa mansão solitária.

As vezes visitava Seiya ou fazia as refeições com a Srta. Saori, mas ainda tudo aqui era muito solitário. Foi então que surgiu uma oportunidade ótima. Ela me enviara uma carta, pedindo ajuda para a reconstrução da Ilha de Andrômeda.

Na hora, me perguntei por que ela desejaria minha ajuda? Justo eu que causei tanto sofrimento e destruição tanto para aquela ilha quanto para o resto do mundo, talvez eu não pudesse fazer nada por aquele povo. Mesmo assim estimulado pelos meus amigos eu fui, e lá estava ela a amazona de camaleão.

_Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
E quando eu não te vejo  
Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito...  
_

Diz a lenda, ou bem dizendo o código das amazonas que quando uma delas é vista sem máscara por um homem ela precisa matá-lo ou... amá-lo... e foi ele, que pouco antes de ir-se ao santuário viu meu rosto sem a máscara. Eu, June de Camaleão, nunca mais pude ficar em paz, não totalmente.

Primeiro: porque ele sempre se colocava em perigo pelo bem de Atena e do mundo e segundo: porque aquele sentimento infantil, aquele sentimento de irmã que eu tinha por ele agora voltava diferente, forte e determinado, ou eu o matava ou tinha-o para mim, e o ter para mim sempre vencia a versão sangrenta da história. Para mim ele sempre foi uma pessoa especial, mesmo quando ele ainda era um menino chorão e eu cuidava de seus ferimentos.

Agora que eu pedi que ele voltasse a sua "casa" em reconstrução e ele está voltando eu me sinto... muito feliz... eu gosto dele e preciso conquistá-lo e estar ao seu lado ou... nunca mais dormirei em paz...

_Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo  
É o meu amor...  
_

Lá está ela, loira e linda, vestida com roupas comuns de treino, nada de armadura. Não carregava consigo o lendário chicote, unicamente mantinha as mãos nervosas unidas uma a outra, pelo menos eu imagino que ela estava nervosa. Na verdade, eu desejo que ela esteja assim como eu! Nervoso! Confuso! Sentindo tudo de mais estranho, porque depois de ter um deus malvado dentro de si, talvez não hajam mais sensações estranhas.

Nos olhamos e rimos, como crianças que ainda éramos e depois seguimos para as construções.

Haviam alguns guerreiros/aldeões no caminho, que ao verem June sorrindo naturalmente e até fazendo brincadeiras, encantavam-se e sorriam também. Já eu, parecia aquecido por dentro, engolfado no mais profundo sentimento de paz. Não como as sensações de nervoso de antes, completamente diferente, algo que eu não conheço ainda. Ou talvez conheça desde os tempos de treino e simplesmente não me lembre...

_E a gente canta  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa  
De ser criança  
A gente brinca  
Na nossa velha infância...  
_

Realmente quando eu enviei a carta pensei que ia morrer e agora, novamente, esse garoto me provoca tudo de mais adverso. Eu também não pensei que seria tão divertido. A reconstrução da ilha dá muito trabalho e eu não tenho... ou melhor, tinha tempo para coisas como diversão, a minha última diversão foi com ele antes de ir embora. Passamos o dia juntos, ele me parecia feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo tristonho.

Jantamos e ele foi dormir na minha casa. Agora, estou aqui nessa cama gelada e por Zeus, essa ilha nunca me pareceu tão fria quanto hoje.

Me levantei, talvez eu pudesse ir até... o quarto de Andrômeda. Não para me aquecer, mas... para ver se ele estava dormindo... ou algo assim!

Cheguei até o corredor daquela casa média e mirei a porta do quarto onde ele deveria estar... a terceira porta a direita... me aproximei mordendo o lábio inferior e colei minha orelha na porta, mas ao invés de um ressonar calmo de quem dorme pude escutar suspiros e gemidos, gemidos de dor e a voz levemente engrossada dizendo:

-Não! pare! não mate mais ninguém... – abri a porta do quarto imediatamente e encontrei Shun deitado na cama com as mãos no pescoço e suando muito. Eu não sabia o que ele tinha, talvez um pesadelo? Corri até a cama, peguei-o pelos ombros e comecei a sacudir.

-SHUN! SHUN! ACORDE! – aos poucos ele foi parando e abriu os olhos verdes me mirando na escuridão. – SHUN, TÁ TUDO BEM? – tremendo ele se sentou na cama e abriu o pijama olhando a própria pele a procura de algo, eu o mirei perplexa, por que ele fazia aquilo? Estava mexendo comigo.

- Está tudo bem... – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – mas, quem é você?

-Shun... não se lembra do meu rosto?

- Eu de-deveria...? – Começou a chorar como se tivesse perdido algo muito importante.

- Calma, calma shhhh! – Abracei aquele corpo menor que o meu e ainda trêmulo e deixei que ele chorasse no meu peito. – Sou eu... June. – Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou surpreso com aqueles enormes olhos verdes agora brilhantes.

-Você... – ele sorriu alegre e depois fechou os olhos encostando a sua cabeça nos meus seios. – é mesmo uma linda mulher. Eu sabia... que conhecia esses olhos azuis de algum lugar, são únicos, sabe de uma coisa... eu sempre me lembrava do seu rosto, e quando fazia isso... mesmo que não estivesse com meus amigos, não me sentia sozinho...

Eu só tive tempo de suspirar, ele não poderia estar me dizendo aquilo... era tão... tão... único.

_Seus olhos meu clarão  
Me guiam dentro da escuridão  
Seus pés me abrem o caminho  
Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só...  
_

Me deitei calmamente naquela noite, a viajem tinha sido bem cansativa e o meu corpo já não estava mais acostumado ao clima tórrido da ilha. Suspirei, aquela amazona realmente fazia tudo para me agradar, preparara-me uma cama em sua casa que eu desconfiava ser dela mesma, afinal de contas tinha seu cheiro.

Eu me lembro que a última vez que vi June eu tirei-lhe a máscara, mas eu não consigo lembrar de nada da sua face, como se isto tivesse sido apagado da minha mente. Viro-me e cerro os olhos, essas coisas não tem muita importância agora, já aconteceu tudo mesmo. A batalha contra o santuário, Hades, tudo. Fecho meus olhos levemente molhados com mais força e tento dormir.

Gritos? Está tudo escuro... este cheiro...acre, eu sinto muita dor, porém me sinto entorpecido também como se todo meu corpo estivesse dormente, um sonho, lá vem Camus... ele está com essa armadura..., mas ela... ela... é... a armadura que ele usou quando estava sobre o comando de Hades. Droga... o que está havendo, ele vem e se ajoelha diante de mim?

- Hades-sama...

O que ele disse? Olho para baixo... ali está a Corrente de Andrômeda, mas não vejo sua ponta... começo a puxá-la e parece uma eternidade até que vejo seu fim e um grito chega a minha garganta.

A ponta da minha corrente tinha virado uma estrela de cinco pontas, com um aro passando pelas cinco pontas, exatamente igual ao que eu tinha quando Hades resolveu tomar... o meu... o meu corpo, olho para os meus cabelos estão de outra cor, o que está acontecendo? Será que ele voltou? Sinto vontade de chorar, olho para à frente e já não vejo Camus, mas vejo uma luta mais a frente, Seiya e os outros estão lutando e... estão morrendo, eu posso escutar os gritos e eu vejo o sangue, mas tudo estão tão distante, minha mão tenta alcançá-los, mas estão ainda mais longe e o sangue continua jorrando. É então que... que com todos os guerreiros caídos, vem ela na minha direção... é Atena e... não, não é ela é June e está ferida também, meus olhos estão molhados, dói...

-SHUN! SHUN! ACORDE! – abri imediatamente os meus olhos e me deparei com uma moça loura de lindos olhos azuis que me mirava desesperada, fiquei um pouco observando-a ela parecia... – SHUN TÁ TUDO BEM? – foi então que me lembrei que havia algo errado, sentei, ainda trêmulo e abri meu pijama, tateei a procura de marcas negras ou coisa do gênero, mas ali não havia nada.

- Está tudo bem... – respondi, confuso e aliviado, mas ainda com vontade de chorar, eu não sabia quem era aquela mulher, nem porque ela estava ali, mas estava agradecido –, mas quem é você?

-Shun... não se lembra do meu rosto? – ela me perguntou incrédula, como se não pudesse acreditar e eu me senti um lixo.

- Eu de-deveria...? – Foi como se não pudesse agüentar e comecei a chorar.

-Calma, calma shhhh! – Ela me pegou pelo ombros e me levou até seu peito, abraçando-me. Seu calor era muito confortante e seu cosmo agora me era vagamente conhecido, mas eu ainda não tinha me recuperado do pesadelo.

-Sou eu... June.

-Você... – Por isso me senti um lixo quando ela perguntou se eu não a conhecia, era a June sem máscara, e estava linda, eu mirei a longamente e depois sorri dizendo – é mesmo uma linda mulher. Eu sabia... que conhecia esses olhos azuis de algum lugar, são únicos, sabe de uma coisa... eu sempre me lembrava do seu rosto, e quando fazia isso... mesmo que não estivesse com meus amigos, não me sentia sozinho... – isso sempre foi verdade quando eu lembrava dos olhos dela me sentia em um mundo muito particularmente bom e não me sentia sozinho. Mas por muito tempo não pude lembrar de quem eram aqueles olhos.

June era quem me guiava, essa mulher/moça, eu me sinto muito bem agora, mesmo com aquele pesadelo, estar nos braços dela... sentindo o perfume dela, me instiga um desejo. –June... posso pedir uma coisa. – Olhei para cima e a vi assentir com a face corada. – Posso te beijar...

- Como? – Perguntou ela envergonhada e eu me senti da mesma forma e me afastei.

_Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
Quero te encher de beijos  
Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito...  
_

-Como? – Perguntei confusa, aquela criança me pedira um beijo... mas por que ele está se afastando? – Shun...

-Desculpa June... foi bobeira, eu nunca deveria ter pedido e...

-Está, não é nada disso, não se sinta mal, mas por que? Eu... queria isso, mas eu...

-Por que? Por que você queria um beijo? – Ela enrubesceu ainda mais.

-Você sabe o que acontece quando uma amazona é vista sem máscara?

- Não...

- Se ela é vista sem máscara ela deve matar essa homem ou... – eu tenho medo de dizer – amá-lo.

-E você escolheu? – ele me perguntou desesperado.

- Amá-lo... então Shun... eu o amo... e você sempre foi meu amigo – droga eu também estava com vontade de chorar enquanto os olhos verdes dele já derramavam uma porção de brilhantes em forma de lágrimas.

-June! – então ele se atirou nos meus braços novamente.

_Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo  
É o meu amor...  
_

-June! Eu não sabia disso..., mas talvez eu... me sinta da mesma forma... – me apertei contra seus braços de novo. – por isso eu pedi que me beijasse...

-Eu posso? – Ela perguntou vermelha.

-Po-pode... – disse sentindo a boca seca e vendo ela segurar meu rosto e se aproximar dos meus lábios, em pouca distância o perfume dos cabelos dela se fizeram mais presentes, assim como o calor na minha face, e aquele azul profundo no qual eu poderia me afundar, para sempre.

Os lábios dela tocaram os meus e eu me senti de alguma forma aquecido, por dentro, com milhares de borboletas no meu estômago, eu não me lembrara de fechar os olhos como nos filmes, percebi que... a luz da lua unicamente iluminava o quarto... mas também me dava consciência do que representava aquele momento pra mim, era meu primeiro beijo. Com uma mulher linda como aquela e isso me fazia muito feliz. O roçar leve passou e então a língua de June teve acesso a minha boca era quente, molhada e doce como um bolo de chocolate cheio de glacê, era delicioso e então eu fechei os olhos, quase que perdendo a consciência. Eu só senti June, respirava June e sabia que a amava e que meu corpo reagia.

Ela se afastou e eu a mirei levemente decepcionado, eu queria mais.

-Shun... isso foi... – ela tocou os próprios lábios de forma inocente olhando. – especial...

-June... eu... – ela não me deu tempo para continuar simplesmente me beijou novamente derrubando-me na cama. Eu sentia uma necessidade imensa de ter mais dela, e uma ardência dolorosa que eu não conhecia no meu baixo ventre. Virei-me rapidamente sobre ela deixando-a sobre o colchão e me afastei ofegante, retirei a camisa já aberta do meu pijama fazendo ela suspirar. Depois peguei o seu rosto e o virei distribuindo beijos, lambidas e mordidas naquele pescoço alvo, já minha amada camaleão nada podia fazer apenas gemia baixinho e arranhava as minhas costas de leve, e eu me senti feliz porque ela estava sentindo e adorando tudo aquilo.

Mordi com mais força e segurei sugando de leve a área. Quando me separei dela havia uma marca extremamente vermelha mas ela não pareceu se importar, me puxou para outro beijo e sentou-se, me trazendo para seu colo. Dessa vez ela levou uma de suas mãos até um dos laços da camisola e abri o primeiro e a parte daquela roupa delicada que cobria os seios se soltou um pouquinho deixando-me ver uma leve saliência elevada, depois o segundo e o terceiro revelando mais um pouco daquele corpo: os seios dela. Eles eram grandes e bonitos, ela estava envergonhada e eu também nunca tinha visto nada do corpo de uma mulher, mirei sua face e beijei-lhe os lábios de leve tocando um dos seios com a minha mão ele era firme e macio. Ela reagiu um pouco, porém não deixei de beijá-la nem tocar-lhe. Quando pude perceber que o desconforto da vergonha tinham passado baixei os lábios até aquela região e pude escutar June gemer e agarrar meus cabelos, ficamos assim, isto é antes de ela me jogar na cama em cima de mim.

_E a gente canta  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa  
De ser criança  
A gente brinca  
Na nossa velha infância..._

- Sabia que não é justo que só eu me sinta bem? – perguntei para um Shun lindamente deitado em um tom levemente malicioso e vi o rosto já corado dele ficar ainda mais vermelho.

- Não... – Foi então que eu acariciei seu peito e ali deitei a minha cabeça beijando os musculos de leve, eu não me sentia sozinha quase que me sentia completa, porém faltava algo, um pouco coibida continuei baixando até chegar ao cós da calça do pijama, eu não sei, mas me senti tentada a continuar. Baixei devagar a calça sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele e é claro... do corpo que agora eu deixava nu. Terminei a minha tarefa e iniciei uma outra, fazer aquele menino, amigo e amado se sentir bem. Beijei de leve seu baixo ventre e ele gemeu de leve aquilo era um manjar, continuei com aquela tarefa desconcertante enquanto me senti feliz e ao mesmo tempo desejava ser daquele homem. Foi então que um par de mãos me afastou.

- June, se você continuar...

_Seus olhos meu clarão  
Me guiam dentro da escuridão  
Seus pés me abrem o caminho  
Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só...  
_

-June se você continuar... eu vou... e eu não quero – disse completamente envergonhado no meu conhecimento vago adquirido nas tardes com os dourados eu sabia que as mulheres demoravam mais para chegar ao climax que os homens e que para isso era mais complicado e eu queria muito, muito que ela sentisse tudo a que tinha direito e para isso eu iria usar de todos os métodos. Ela se afastou e eu me sentei acariciando sua face e tornei à beija-la acariciando cada parte coberta e descoberta daquele corpo, fiquei um bom tempo assim, pois sabia que os meu toques deixavam-na mais extasiada. Desejei fundir-me com ela, porém ainda não era o momento, minha amiga, aquele sonho vivo, já era meu desde muito, talvez desde que nos conhecemos.

Toquei a base de sua camisola e acariciei de leve aquelas lindas coxas. A luz da lua ainda iluminava o quarto dando a pele de June uma cor perolada, puxei então aquela peça que tanto atrapalhava agora, o limite entre os nossos corpos, o limite entre a nossa amizade, ela de bom grado levantou os braços e permitiu que eu a retirasse sem maiores problemas e novamente eu me deliciei com aquele corpo tão lindo, tão perfeito, como num sonho.

Segurei os ombros dela e a deitei na cama ela me olhou e fez uma cara de vergonha, foi então que percebi que havia esquecido de perguntar algo.

-June, será que você nunca... – ela entendeu o que eu queria perguntar e balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecia que mil fogos explodiam no meu peito, ela seria só minha, não que eu fosse possessivo, mas aquela amazona é algo que eu jamais compartilharia outra pessoa, porque sempre fomos amigos e assim como ela cuidou de mim eu gostaria de cuidar dela, porque somos, éramos e sempre seremos amigos e agora amantes. – Eu também não. – Respondi sentindo-me um pouco aliviado também...

Dirigi minhas mãos até aquela singela peça branca e comecei a acariciá-la, minha companheira gemia, o tempo correu e então eu finalmente retirei aquela peça... ficamos nos olhando e ela fez sinal afirmativo para que eu continuasse, foi dessa forma que me fundi a ela em meio a algumas caretas de dor e suspiros que ecoaram por todo o quarto até que chegássemos ao que ambos desejavam ser completamente um do outro e isso encheu meus sonhos e meus ouvidos durante toda a noite.

_Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
Você é assim...(3x)  
_

Quando acordei senti um leve calor sobre o meu peito, e uma mão em minha cintura, o já não tão pequeno nem indefeso Shun ressonava lentamente, despejando calmaria no quarto, o cosmo dele estava pacífico assim como o meu e ambos parecia em sincronia, pensei em me levantar, mas o acordaria, e então escutei em um sussurrar singelo:

-June... eu te amo... – imagino que ele está sonhando comigo...

_"Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
E quando eu não te vejo  
Penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando me deito  
Eu gosto de você  
Eu gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo  
É o teu amor"_

"**Para todos nós seres humanos o amor é assim, nasce da amizade, admiração profunda e um interesse em comum, passa pela angústia e desolação e vai desembocar no amor puro e no prazer, mas todo bom amor começa como uma boa amizade."**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxx**

**Do Cvidanija: além de ser o nome de um cd lançado com os seyuus dos Saint, também significa "Adeus, até" e russo!**

**N/A:** Yo, Maia Sorovar, mamãezinha linda, esse é seu presente de amigo secreto, uma ShunxJune com tudo que tem direito até a cenas "bem quentes" como me disse o Nani, eu escolhi a música porque combinava com eles e porque a Carol, a Nyah e a Lune insistiram, espero que tenha sido do seu agrado, feliz natal bem atrasado e feliz ano novo, to com saudades sabia... ?

Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado, saiu do fundo do meu coração... e quase... quase queimou os neurônios que ainda me restam...

Para toda a minha linda família dos Kuruta e Sorovar, um bom ano novo, espero que tudo que vocês desejam se realize ou encaminhe! Aproveitem bem a ressaca de fim de ano enquanto pensam no dia da confraternização e até! E me deixem reviews ai eu vou amar vocês mais ainda - (chantagem emocional)!

Para todos aqueles que amam esse casal e que leram, obrigada, não deixem de mandar reviews, eu ficaria muito agradecida, afinal é minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya e em especial desse casal, obrigada por lerem!

Sem mais delongas,

Até...

Akane Kyo 22/12/2007 a 30/12/2007


End file.
